


just relax

by akumacrimson



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Riding, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumacrimson/pseuds/akumacrimson
Summary: Riku needs to learn how to relax and let others take care of him.





	just relax

**Author's Note:**

> decided to do kinktober 2017, and wanted to start it off a little fluffy. this was rushed and i haven't written smut in years probably. maybe i'll edit it in the future who knows.

Riku was grateful for the rare occasion that he got a good night’s sleep. Between keeping up with his duties as Keyblade Master, as well as plans on how to find Master Aqua, the bags under his eyes became like darkness itself. He remembered Lea commenting about it one time as a joke, but he couldn’t deny that it was true.

Both Sora and Kairi worried about it for a while, always scolding him to get more rest, but he always told them it was fine. Even King Mickey had to pause their plans to tell Riku to get some rest. 

So they all insisted that he should get a fulfilling sleep tonight, and shoo’d him away to his room. Riku complied, entering the room Yen Sid had provided for him to stay in. It was small, since they only used it to sleep and wash up in the bathroom. They’re mostly out traveling other worlds, after all.

He decides to change into more comfortable clothing, and gets comfortable on the bed, pulling the sheets to him. He closes his eyes, and soon enough, he drifts off to a nice sleep.

Later in the night, he feels the sheets move, exposing his feet to the cold air, and the bed dips, indicating another person just joined him on the bed. Riku cracks open one eye, a little grumpy to be disturbed, only to see Sora staring at him. Sora hovered above him, way too close for comfort.

“Mm, Sora?” He murmurs sleepily, yawning. Riku still felt a little groggy, his body telling him to go back to sleep. 

Sora seems to have other plans in mind. He places a small kiss on Riku’s forehead for a quick second, and soon enough, Riku felt one of Sora’s hands pushing up his nightshirt. 

“Just relax, Riku. You’ve been working hard lately, and you need all the rest you can get! Leave it to me for tonight!” Even late at night, Sora still seems to be brimming with energy. Riku shifts a little on the bed, resting on the pillows surrounding him to get comfortable, admiring the view of Sora’s hands exploring his body. He keeps his night shirt ridden up, too tired to take it off. 

“You always take care of me, and I know you’ve been working really hard lately. Just let me, okay?” Sora looks at him again, waiting for his answer.

“Okay…” Riku murmurs his agreement, eyes still threatening to close from exhaustion.

Seeing his drooping eyes, Sora couldn’t help but lightly pinch a nipple to keep him awake, Riku letting out a surprised yelp at that. His glare wasn’t nearly as menacing as it always was.

Sora kept roaming around the skin exposed to him, going down until he reached Riku’s underwear. He struggled a little with getting Riku’s underwear off, but soon enough, his half-hard erection was exposed to the cool air of the room, making Riku shiver a little. Without any time to waste, Sora started to lick a stripe up Riku’s dick, before taking the head into his lips and sucking. 

“S-Sora…!” Riku moaned, his head lying back into the pillows, hair fanning out around him. One of his hands found Sora’s head and rested there, petting distractedly. Sora hummed and took more of his cock into the heat of his mouth.

Sora wasted no time at all: while Riku was distracted by Sora’s mouth, Sora grabbed the lube that he brought with him and coated his fingers in it, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. He took a moment to pull down his own underwear and inserted a finger slowly, moaning around his mouthful of Riku’s dick. The vibrations on his dick sent shivers of pleasure down Riku’s spine, and his grip on Sora’s hair tightened a little, making Sora groan.

This continued as Sora put in more fingers into his ass, plunging them in as best he could in the awkward angle. He brushed his prostate lightly, and it felt so good, along with feeling Riku’s dick hit the back of his throat. 

Just before Riku reached his climax, Sora let go with a pop. He also took out his fingers from behind him, sitting up and licking his lips at the sight of Riku all messed up and pliant under him. Riku let out a frustrated groan at that, frowning at Sora for stopping so abruptly. He saw the grumpy look directed at him and laughed.

“Don’t look so angry! I haven’t gotten to the best part yet.” Sora shuffles a little, getting rid of his underwear completely. He repositions himself on top of Riku, his legs on either side of him, hovering above Riku’s still erect dick. Riku groaned as Sora took Riku’s cock inside him slowly, and he could faintly hear Sora letting out a moan of his own. 

They go slowly at first, Sora adjusting his position to a more comfortable one, where he could easily start a rhythm. Once Sora felt comfortable enough, he started going faster and faster.

“Riku… Feels good…” Sora murmurs as he kept bouncing up and down, moaning as he feels the head brush his prostate. Riku helped a little by thrusting his hips as Sora plunged down on his dick, holding Sora’s hips with both hands to guide him better. Sora still did most of the work, since Riku was still worn out from the day.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, along with Sora’s loud moans and Riku’s as well. They continued the rhythm, which was only broken as they both neared their climax.

“Sora, I’m close…!” Riku warned, his thrusting turning more erratic. Sora didn’t slow down, but sped up the pace. He also guided one of Riku’s hands to his own cock, throwing his head back as he groaned at the onslaught of pleasure. 

“Please, Riku! I’m coming!”

They come together, Sora spilling come on Riku’s bare stomach while Riku finishes inside Sora, filling him with his come. When they finally got their bearings, Sora looked down at the mess he made. He smiled a little mischievously, slathering his cum all over Riku’s stomach, and catching a few on his fingers to smear over Riku’s lips. Riku sighed in slight annoyance, although it didn’t stop him from licking his lips, tasting the salty liquid. “You better clean that up. I don’t want to wake up with dried up come.” He complained, looking a little disgusted at the thought of waking up all sticky and gross.

“It’s fine! I’ll get a washcloth.” Riku made a move to sit up, but Sora only pushed him back down on the bed, huffing at him. “Hey, no getting up! You need your rest!” Sora scolded as he headed to the connected bathroom in the room, closing the door behind him.

After cleaning up (Riku dozed off a little while Sora was in the bathroom) Sora settled next to Riku on the bed, and Riku immediately clung to him. He wrapped his arms around him, putting Sora’s head on his shoulder, spooning him in. Sora laughed a little, his breath tickling Riku’s neck. Sora couldn’t resist kissing the side of his neck; he even went a little further than that and sucked at the skin, creating a small hickey that he licked at once he was done marking his territory. Riku sighed and let him do whatever, already drifting off to sleep again.

“Good night, Riku.” Sora murmured as he yawned, nuzzling against Riku’s chest.

“Mm… ‘night.”


End file.
